Cuando la tormenta ya a acabado
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: La guerra del infito había acabado pero entre todo el descanso que se tenía merecido, un soldado no puede evitar preguntarse ¿Ha valido la pena? Oneshot Post-Infinity war


Había perdido la cuenta. ¿Cuántos habrán sido ya? Esa era la cuestión, ¿a cuántos habría visto morir ya? Mirando por la ventana, o por lo menos lo que en su día era una de las enormes ventanas de la torre de los Vengadores, como últimamente hacía, se cuestionaba esa interrogante; ¿Cuántos habían muerto ya bajo su mando? Se sentó y se puso en una posición bastante común para una persona, a pesar de estar a 50 pisos de altura. Había cerrado los ojos como si con ello lograra aliviar el dolor que sus pensamientos le causaban, al abrirlos de nuevo sus ojos chocaron con las actas de defunción que él debía llenar.

Por lo menos había terminado, todo había terminado. Thanos ya no existía y nadie volvería a ver las gemas de infinito, pero…¿a qué precio?

De los cien soldados de SHIELD que fueron enviados a combatir contra el ejercito de Thanos, tan solo 150 regresaron. Y a pesar de que la muerte de otras personas no tendría que ser motivo de alegría, el soldado se alegró de que solo tres de sus subordinados hubieran caído: Visión, Scott y Wanda. El resto murió en la batalla por la recuperación del planeta. Fury tampoco volvió y Bucky termino con lesiones graves que le dejaron ahora sin un pie. El como era de esperarse, volvió casi en una pieza, a pesar de haber "muerto" durante la guerra civil de hace tres años. Parecía que había sido ayer.

Lo más doloroso es que sabía al detalle la muerte de sus camaradas pues había estado presente.

Visión fue el primero en morir. Un buen día Thanos entró de golpe de sorpresa en la torre de los Vengadores, destruyó toda la torre mientras luchaba con Visión, pero a pesar de lo muy poderoso que pudiera ser el androide, Thanos le agarró de su cabeza y sin ninguna compasión la aplastó como si fuera de arcilla y agarró la gema de su cabeza.

La muerte de Scott fue menos violento pero no más dolorosa. El Hombre Hormiga intentó deshacerse del titán enviándolo al mundo cuántico. Pero terminó siendo desintegrado por uno de los rayos de la gema del poder. Lo único que quedó de él fue su casco. Lo más doloroso sería tener que contárselo a sus pobre hija.

La muerte de Wanda pudo ser la más noble. Ella sabía que la única manera de derrotar a Thanos era arrebatarle el poder de aquel guantelete, así que lo que hizo fue agarrarlo y absorber el poder infinito en una tormenta de energía. Pero cuando la luz cesó Wanda ya no estaba…Ya no existía. El más dolido de todos fue su hermano Pietro. ¿Qué curioso, no? Regresar de la muerte para solo ver morir a tu hermana.

Steve le debía agradecimientos a mucha gente por la ayuda que había ofrecido pero de todos ellos a quienes más debía era a los Guardianes de la galaxia. Todos se sorprendieron de los héroes de este mundo y por el planeta en sí. Todos excepto uno. Quill.

Steve se asemejaba mucho a él. Era alguien al que le había quitado de su vida normal y le habían puesto en otro sitio.

El guardián había llegado a ese planeta con la intención de cerrar un ciclo, uno bastante doloroso el cual aún lo atormentaba en sus sueños, debía dejar ir aquellas memorias, esa culpa, porque sí, aún se culpaba por el hecho de que su madre ya no existiera en ese mundo, lamentaba haber sido grosero con ella antes de salir huyendo, lamentaba no haber podido despedirse y decir un _lo siento_ a su progenitora antes de que Yondu y sus saqueadores se lo llevaran como un animal exótico que merecía estar en una vitrina o colgado de una pared, y lamentaba aún mas tener como ultimo recuerdo de ella el ser asesinada por aquella enfermedad que marchitó la belleza que una vez tuvo y destruyó su vitalidad para luego arrebatarle finalmente su último pedazo de vida.

Steve paso y tomo asiento en un sillón que estaba cercas de Quill, ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos, ambos sabían porque estaban aquí, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba empezar a remover sentimientos innecesarios. Pero entre más pronto terminase mejor.

-Peter…

-Lo sé Capi.

-Nos lo piden, tú dices saberlo pero no te veo como si así fuese.

-Joder Steve, que coño deseas que te diga, ¿Lo que esos malditos trajeados ya saben? ¿Qué?

-Esto tampoco es fácil para mí -replico el soldado anegado en lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas, el comenzó a temblar- Esto es tan malditamente difícil para mí tanto como para ti, Peter, sé que han pasado muchas cosas en dos semanas, pero debemos de entregar el reporte y oficialmente nos dejaran de molestar- dijo con la voz opaca debido a las lágrimas. Después de todo nosotros éramos los principales responsables.

-Sí, lo siento. Sabes que soy malo con estas cosas. -contesto mientras se hundía en el sillón de cuero negro. El guardián se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y respiro hondo. Ahora comenzaba lo divertido.

-Bien comencemos con el reporte de lo sucedido desde el primer ataque de Thanos...-comenzó Steve.

Tres horas pasaron hasta que los dos héroes terminaron. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar. Escribir de la muerte de otras personas ya eran suficiente.

-Bueno, eso es todo —dijo Peter mientras guardaba el bolígrafo y acomodaba los papeles- ¿Qué hay de Pietro?

—Sigue igual no reacciona del shock y no creo que lo vaya a hacer-murmuro Steve mirando sus manos, el solo quería que esto terminara.

\- Como están tus heridas, ¿viniste en moto no? -preguntó Peter preocupado.

-Estoy bien, ya no duelen pero no es como que me importe- suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Oye Capi oficialmente ya no soy tu segundo al mando, solo tu amigo. Los Vengadores ya no existen más. Has pensado que harás ahora.

-Siéndote sincero, me da igual. No lo he pensado en lo más mínimo. Después de lo de la guerra civil… no me quedaron ganas para tratar de congeniar con toda esa gente hipócrita. Ya ves lo que ocurrió con Tony.

-Nunca perdonaras a los de la Acta de Registro.

Steve respiro hondo y camino hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Volverás?, ya no hay nada ahí. Recuerda que el padre de Thor los saco a todos de las ciudades…

-Ni siquiera me menciones a ese barbudo.

-Steve, ¿que se supone que haremos ahora?

-Ya te lo dije, no lo sé.

-Tengo pensado casarme con Gamora, ya sabes sentar cabeza.

Steve le miro desde mí altura, enarco una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo lo harán? ¿Te has visto siquiera?

-Oye lo dices como si fuera algo malo, seré un buen esposo. Y aparte tengo mis encantos, que te puedo decir que soy una cajita de sorpresas.

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Una vez enfrente de ella, se detuvo un momento y le dijo a Peter lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía un tiempo-. Me convertiré en el líder de la nueva generación de Vengadores.

-¿Cómo?

-Aparte de tonto, te estás quedando sordo. Voy a convertirme en el líder de los nuevos reclutas que se han ofrecido. No me veo como civil, no tengo ningún talento que no sea luchar y volver de donde salí ya no es opción, y mucho menos me veo en la fuerza militar.

-Entonces así son las cosas, pues Capipaleta… te deseo mucha suerte. Creo que será la última vez que nos veamos, así que… Adiós- el sonrió a la espalda de su amigo.

-Adiós, Star Lord- Steve tomo el picaporte y salió.

Camino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y salió por donde entro, ignorando olímpicamente a todo el mundo se fue de la ciudad y volvió al cuartel con el cuerpo entero pidiendo a gritos un descanso. Al llegar Bruce ya no estaba, el volvería a su hogar y según tenía entendido se casaría con alguien, más no pregunto. Pietro estaba internado en un sanatorio por tanto no podría despedirse de él, por más que le desagrade el mocoso, se compadecía de él y su dolor, entonces estaba solo. O tal vez…

-Steve…-La voz de una mujer se oyó detrás de Steve. Era la de la Viuda Negra

La mano de Nathasa tomó la del soldado sin despegar la vista del frente mientras que su bufanda roja ondeaba violentamente por el intenso frío que amenazaba con helar aún más.

-Gracias por permanecer siempre conmigo Nat, creo que yo, jamás te lo agradecí adecuadamente- Steve observó de reojo a la chica rusa.

-Eres mi familia, te convertiste en ella... jamás te abandonaré.

-Se que eres fuerte y esas cosas Nathasa, pero en tu estado deberías cuidarte mas, ¿no lo crees así Steve? -Daredevil se había unido a ellos.

-Tienes razón diablo- Fue entonces que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico rubio al bajar la mirada y observar el ya abultado vientre de su amiga.

-No es que me entrometa en sus cosas de amigos, pero como padrino de mi futuro hijo, deberías ser más consciente de no poner a mi esposa en riesgo, anciano.- Matt sonreía al pronunciar aquella palabra, _esposa_. Y es que jamás se imaginó que su amor podría ser correspondido algún día.

-Mattboy, sobreviví a los dioses, libré batallas sangrientas por lo que me ofende que creas que un simple viento terminará con mi existencia- La rusa odiaba que la trataran como una minusválida sólo por estar embarazada.

-No te enfades Thasa, el cuñado cara de diablo está preocupado por su pequeño diablillo que esta por nacer, así que dale crédito al tonto.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no le digas "diablillo" a mi primogénito!- Matt estaba harto de que su lider le pusiera toda clase de apodos a su hijo no nato. -Vámonos Nathasa, deja a este idiota congelarse de nuevo aquí, recuerda que nosotros tenemos que llegar a casa de mis amigos, están ansiosos de verte.

-¿Stve?...- La futura madre observó a su hermano.

-Vayanse, organizaré un poco aquí las cosas antes de volver a la torre con ustedes.- El joven héroe soltó la mano de su amiga.

-Ya lo escuchaste cariño, dejemos que el anciano se congele como paleta en este lugar.- El futuro padre abrazaba a su esposa guiándola hasta el coche que había conseguido especialmente para la comodidad de esta.

Nathasa aún estaba renuente de dejar a su líder ahí, solo, pero sabía que su esposo tenía razón, debía cuidarse por aquel pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre y que muy pronto vería la luz de este nuevo mundo.

Miro el techo del cuartel y se dirigió a su oficina que al igual que el cuartel estaba vacío. Se sentó en la mesa y volvió a mirar el techo

Una vez más estaba solo. Una vez más tendría que empezar desde cero. Sería un sobreviviente hasta el último de sus días. Sería un soldado y jamás se arrepentiría de esa decisión. Solo que por una vez, solo una, estaría bien no ser uno de los héroes más fuerte de la Tierra.

Cuando Steve miró su mesa vio que había una carta. La letra pertenecía a Logan, aquel noble mutante que dio su ayuda en el momento que más la necesitaban.

 _Mi buen amigo Steve:_

 _No puedo esperar más a Tony, el tiempo se me echa encima. Después de todo lo que ha pasado me han dado poco tiempo de paz, y en estas cosas que tiene el hombre cuando se le viene la inspiración a la mente he decidido emprender un viaje para poder despedirme de todos aquellos que nunca se fueron de mis recuerdos._

 _Lo que no esperaba es que por ese camino terminara encontrando la experiencia más increíble de toda mi vida. En estos días casi me muero pero tengo que admitir que nunca había estado tan vivo. Gracias por darme este regalo, gracias._

 _La vida es muy jodida, ¡pero qué cojones! ¡Merece la pena!_


End file.
